Gurren Lagann: Any Way To Search Or Escape
by 4fireking
Summary: Peter is a pilot who goes back with Kamina. His adventures go through arc's from stranded on a planet to fighting one of the most twisted, evil, and overall most dangerous person he and Kamina ever meet.


**This first chapter proves this is a Gurren Lagann fanfiction even though later chapters will make you believe this is a fanfiction for Predators or Avatar. I would like to thank mariannesinger16 for editing this chapter. And there's more written but probably not even for a whole chapter. Please be patient for the next one if you enjoy this one.**

XXX

Peter wanted to be socially accepted by the people he looked up to. All he's been doing right now was twiddling with his metal fans. He knew this weapon could destroy any ground mechs or mechanized beasts he had to destroy. What was beautiful about the twin metal fans was how they return to him like a boomerang.

He wanted a weapon that was like the Christmas party he went to where he taught his naive cousin about how Christmas is about family and not the presents. She probably wouldn't have listened to him if his aunt wasn't standing close to her. That was the time when he became the opposite of what he was trying to teach, leading kids into the right way.

"I can't believe I have to come to this children's Christmas party," Peter grumbled.

Christmas parties usually don't have any cute girls in them and this one was no exception. It was unbelievable to Peter but okay because he was asked to spend time with his cousins, aunts, and uncles.

" Hello there little mouse," he said to Tiffany his youngest cousin.

Tiffany didn't like the nickname but couldn't stand the face he made when he looked down on her.

" So I hear you're thinking about becoming a species hunter to get rich, build your own mecha, and find a hot girlfriend. Never going to happen, because you're an idiot," she said.

" I'm an idiot am I? Tell me what is Christmas about." he asked her.

" Duh. It's about getting presents for all the times you've been good without getting anything for it."

Peter found her answer so funny about how wrong it was he laughed.

" Do you ever wonder why before Christmas you go to parties like this? This has to do with what I have to say; Christmas is about spending time with your family little mouse."

" Your cousin is right, Tiffany," Peter's aunt said.

Tiffany was almost sandwiched hugged from her cousin and mother standing so close to her.

That was a fun memory. What fun he could have he unfortunately couldn't have because a face that belonged to something even he couldn't fight was staring at him thinking about eating him.

Lucky for him while the alien was chewing on a big leg with meat still attached to it. He delivered a roundhouse kick right into the left cheek. Hitting the cheek on the opposite side of the leg knocked the alien down.

He ran from the fear of the sharp claws catching up to him. He was what felt like forever of running for dear life, he finally stopped. His nerves calmed when he realized he was safe, and leaned against the tree.

"I need to get off of this crazy planet."

* * *

He jumped right into the cockpit over the wings of his spaceship. A journey that he enjoyed flying through and turning on his beams to high to spot what was flying ahead. Someone was making contact to him.

First, it appears to be a man, but he was accompanied by a small boy and a red haired girl with a ponytail.

"I like it, too."

"So do I. I think it could be a bit saltier, though."

Were they calling him in the middle of their lunch? That's what it sounded like when they talked. He did recognize one of them though.

" I've been doing nothing but manually exploring for rocks. What have you been doing, Kamina? Piloting the Gurren still?"

Kamina felt he was being a grump to him. Too bad he was one step ahead of the solo space traveler.

" I have a journey that will make you envious of me," Kamina said back.

* * *

Peter managed to leave Kamina and the planet. He was now flying through space. He saw another ship flying next to one was a silver metallic emerald green screen ship with three tailfin's.

Peter didn't know what danger was coming for that pilot flying in this space. Peter looked at what looked like bent fingers. At first it felt like the thing he was looking at was after him but it surrounded the other spaceship. From the pilot's point of view it looked like a mist was covering his windshield. His whole pilot room started to panic making the room turn red and his map was reading error. Suddenly, his ship took a punch.

" What the hell!?"

When it cleared he saw a fighting robot. The pilot's ship wasn't built for this robot. One punch from this robot was enough to send him spinning backwards.

Things weren't going much better for Peter after that too. He was the next target of the robot. The robot lunged towards him using rocket boosters on the heels of his suit to attack Peter.

What stopped the attack was the robot firing laser eyes. That was just a direct attack and he had a few tricks up his sleeves. He could see the robot prepare to fire lasers again.

A small compartment slid open revealing a hand with a mirror shard. He fired the glass at the laser. The beam hit the glass, reflecting it to the bottom. He fled in his spaceship.

He was moving incredibly fast in his spaceship and in his view mirror he saw the robot far back. Luckily he saw a planet. No sooner than seeing the planet he landed his ship on the planet. It was an ecosystem of a planet so big it made grass domes look small. Just because the planet was beautiful he waved to the animals below.

When he looked up from his distraction, he saw he was about to collide with a tree. He quickly turned to the right to avoid it.


End file.
